


You and Me = We

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: After the Credits, Being a Couple, Boyfriends, M/M, Missing Clip, Robert and Aaron Talk About Their Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday's Episode - 8/30/2016</p><p>Aaron and Robert tell each other about the day they've had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me = We

Robert trudged his way into the backroom of the pub, head pounding after spending over an hour yelling at Bernice until she sobered up. He couldn't believe what an idiot she'd been, tipping off Chrissie like that. If she hadn't been suspicious before, she sure as hell was now. 

Aaron was sitting on the sofa watching the telly, a can of lager sitting in front of him on the table. He looked up when Robert walked in, a smile lighting up his eyes, but it dimmed at the sight of Robert's face. “What's happened?” 

Robert rolled his eyes - a habit he's picked up from his boyfriend - and plopped down next to Aaron in the couch. “How about we discuss your day. It's going to take a while to tell you about mine.” 

“Is it bad news?” Aaron asked, already knowing it was by the way Robert was trying to stray away from it. “Did something happen at work?” 

“No nothing like that. We'll discuss my day later. Seriously, how was yours?” Hr out his arm around Aaron, moving closer to him and giving him a chaste kiss. 

“Paddy's home,” Aaron said. He tried not to laugh at Paddy's earlier display of embarrassment. Honestly he doesn't understand how Paddy even began to believe going to Rhona's and holding up his phone to play some stupid song for her would win her over. As much as he loves Paddy he understands why Rhona doesn't want him back, but Aaron still doesn't understand how Rhona could date the man whose wife Paddy had an affair with. It was weird. It would almost be like Chrissie dating Aaron - if he was bisexual - after she left Robert. Aaron shuddered at that horrible thought. 

“Oh,” was all Robert was able to say. He had been dreading Paddy's return - even though it was supposed to be ages away. He knew he was Paddy's least favorite person, well other than Pierce of course. Still it was sure to be awkward after everything that had happened between them. “Did he say anything about us?” 

“We didn’t discuss us,” Aaron said, leaning into Robert. “He was too upset over Rhona and Pierce.” 

“Can’t really blame him,” Robert shrugged.

“Yeah. He got in a fight with Pierce - if you can call it that. Then he came here, heard some song on the radio in the pub; said it was his and Rhona's song and thought it would be romantic to play it on his phone while standing outside her bedroom window - as if that would make her fall in love with him all over again.” 

“Aww, like Say Anything,” Robert said wistfully. He smiled until he caught sight of Aaron's wide eyed expression, his mouth curved in a cheeky smile. Robert cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed and sat up straight. “Not that I've ever seen that movie.” 

“Uh huh,” Aaron chuckled, sticking out his bottom lip slightly, “soft lad.” 

Robert rolled his eyes. “Your soft lad,” he grumbled and leant in to kiss Aaron. It lasting longer than their first one. 

“Mmm,” Robert sighed against Aaron's lips, loving how his kiss seemed to take away any stress he was feeling. “Bernice,” he sighed out. Aaron pulled back, eye wide again, this time in anger. 

“Uh excuse me, but I do believe my name is Aaron!” 

Robert laughed suddenly, not in a suspicious way, but in a way that said this to be very funny. Aaron snorted in disgust and pushed Robert away, making a move to get up off the sofa. “Hang on,” Robert said, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him back down next to him. “Sorry,” Robert snickered his laugh slowly fading away, whilst his eyes still twinkled. “I was gonna tell you about my day and that slipped out first. I should have started with something different.” 

“No really? What about Bernice since you're thinking about her when you're kissing me.” Robert can’t help but smile at how jealous Aaron sounds. Mainly because it’s so ridiculous. He would never cheat on Aaron, and his first pick sure as hell wouldn’t be Bernice. 

“Sorry. I wouldn’t be thinking about her if I didn’t want throttle her so bad,” he finished his sentence between clenched teeth, anger rising as he thought about how stupid Bernice had been this afternoon. 

“What happened?” Aaron asked, his tone losing any sort of anger or jealousy. “What did she do?” 

“Woman got drunk and decided to interrogate Chrissie about Andy.” 

“No,” Aaron whined. “What was she thinking? Please tell me she didn’t throw you to the wolves?” 

“Luckily no,” Robert sighed, glad Bernice didn’t fuck up that bad. “She did however demand to know why she was lying about Andy and held her at electric razor point.” 

“Huh?” 

“She threatened to shave her bald if she didn’t tell the truth,” Robert simplified. 

“No way?” Aaron chuckled. “I would have loved to have seen that? A part of me really wants you to tell me she went through with it and Chrissie is walking around bald.” 

Robert laughed and shook his head. “I wish, but no. When did you become so vindictive?” 

“I learned from the best,” Aaron bumped his shoulder into Robert’s and then took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “How suspicious do you think Chrissie is?” 

“A hundred percent towards Bernice. Towards us, I’m not so sure.” 

Aaron sighed and squeezed Robert’s hand, “Well we’re not going after her. We’ll keep putting pressure on Lachlan until he cracks.” 

Robert couldn’t ignore the warmth spreading through his chest at the way Aaron paired them as a team, He’d never been part of a we, just an I. He really liked it. “Yeah we will,” Robert smiled and rested his forehead against Aaron’s, feeling better than he had all day. More than glad to be apart of a “we”.


End file.
